


No Meaning

by girlwhowritesbad9



Category: GOT7
Genre: Foreplay?, M/M, but they're in love okay?, i always write before mocks, i literally have a mock tomorrow and two more the day after, idek, im bad at smut i am sorry, its smut, jk don't, just informing, ooopps my fingers slipped, porn with emotions?, see ya'll at the church, slight daddy kink, teasing?, that makes no sense and i need to cleanse my sins, they are pure and dirty, they don't go all the way, well not entirely - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwhowritesbad9/pseuds/girlwhowritesbad9
Summary: Yugyeom just wanted to enjoy his Thai meal whilst Bambam wanted to push the younger to the edge.





	No Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> I have sinned. This is horrible and I don't know how this happened. I am sorry. TAKE ME TO CHURCH THANKS!  
> ALSO LOVE YUGBAM PLEASE THEY ARE SO PURE!!!11!!!!

Yugyeom was more of a “choking” person rather than being “choked’, so when Bambam made him choke on his TomYum soup which almost went up to his nose, he didn’t know if he could learn to appreciate it. It was a typical day with another schedule at a place which wasn’t his motherland. Thailand somehow was amazing in its own way; Bangkok was livelier than Seoul and much more, bright.

Not just weather wise, Thailand had a different aura during the day and a whole different aura during the night. During the way, the rush of people could be seen on the wide pavements whilst the roads were congested by countless taxies occupied by the local people and tourists.

At night, the street was lit by the dim lights of the restaurants and bars along with countless hotels. The smooth jazz music along with the heat of the Thai summer could often make one feel emotions which were indescribable. Bambam had dragged Yugyeom to multiple bars with live music ever since they had become legal adults. 

Bambam was much more free spirited in Thailand. The latter often gave up on his fashion commitments after sunset along with his prideful career. Yugyeom had watched Bambam move his hips to loud music, he had watched Bambam shamelessly perform, horribly, on live music bars, he had noticed how Bambam’s eyes shone much brighter than his blinging wrist jewelry and he had noticed how much Bambam liked to be off the chains of his career, as much as he loved to perform.

Sure Bambam often took fashion advice from Yugyeom, even though their tastes in fashion were very different. Bambam was self-confident when it came to his body. He knew his legs were model like and his hips were killer sharp. The questions which were asked to Yugyeom were mostly “Do my legs look hot?” or “Are my collarbones exposed enough or is it too much?”. Yugyeom would always answer what was the truth.

“Perfect.” 

Bambam always did look perfect, no matter in whatever clothes he was in and no matter what situation he was in. Makeup didn’t matter either. Bambam’s skin was always flawless even with the crimson red shade which often took place on his skin and his acne scars were like the first blossom of spring after a harsh snowy winter. Yugyeom’s eyes liked to consider Bambam as “eye candy”.

So when Bambam had stood in front of Yugyeom, to show his ass tightly hugged by the fabric of his jeans, whilst the other had a mouth full of soup, Yugyeom was expecting death to arrive. The elder of the two had gifted himself with a pair of new skintight jeans and let’s be honest; all his jeans were skin tight which complimented his long legs.

“Are you okay?” the elder asked worriedly, turning around at a choking Yugyeom. “Ye-yeah. I just almost choked on the soup. You look great in the jeans. You should buy another pair just in case.” the younger replied, trying to avoid eye contact as he wiped his mouth and teary eyes from the coughing and choking episode earlier.

“Ah fuck, I spilled some soup on the bed. I have to call the room service.” Yugyeom muttered as he picked up the phone to dial service. The phone, however, was pushed down by the elder. “You didn’t even look at me. Not properly enough to give me your opinion.” the Thai boy demanded, with his eyes glinting with some sort of anticipation and mischief.

“Don’t be ridiculous Bam, you look fantastic in everything you wear.” Yugyeom hurriedly replied, swallowing a lump in his throat as Bambam inched closer to his position on the bed. “Do I know? How can you be so sure? Are you always watching me, hm?” the elder demanded, hooking one of his legs on one of younger’s hips. 

“Well?” the elder demanded as he hooked his free leg on Yugyeom’s other hip, placing himself on the younger’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. The younger closed his eyes as he felt Bambam’s breath clash against his own. The sensation was odd but he could also feel how close the elder’s lips were against his own.

“You know I always notice you and everything you do.” Yugyeom informed, with his eyes still closed and palms on the bed, next to each of the elder’s thighs, to support his weight against Bambam’s. The elder inched his face closer to Yugyeom’s ear with a hum and began to place butterfly soft kisses on the younger’s ear. He began to bite into the shell of the ear and tug the ring like earring hanging from the younger’s piercing. 

Yugyeom’s breath hitched as he began to feel a flush rise to his face and his body radiating heat. Even though they had a very long schedule earlier that day, all signs of exhaustion were currently replaced an uncontrollable desire boiling under his skin. 

“Aren’t you going to touch me?” Bambam asked, whispering into the younger’s ear as he pulled his ear with this teeth, making him let out a growl of satisfaction. Bambam grabbed both of the arms of the younger and shoved the palm in the back pocket of his jeans. Yugyeom gripped tight on the elder’s ass and brought him closer if it was possible without colliding into one. 

Bambam initiates the first step and cups Yugyeom’s cheeks, pulling the younger into a deep with all teeth clattering against each other and tongues dancing together. Yugyeom runs his lips from the elder’s lips to the base of his jaw line and neck, peppering it with light kisses. Bambam tilts his head to give the younger a better access and the permission to mark him as his own.

“We can’t, we have a schedule tomorrow.” Yugyeom informs whilst lightly biting into the sun kissed smooth, almost golden skin of the elder. He made sure no marks were left apart from a red flush, which would last for a couple of seconds for only him to witness. “I want you. I want you so much, daddy, please.” Bambam whispered into Yugyeom’s ears with a groan of desperation.

Yugyeom now knew his rising erection was now fully hard and probably poking the other in the ass. However, no matter how much he wanted to pin Bambam to the bed and make him moan his name till sunrise, they had their limits. Yugyeom knew he’d probably end up making it difficult for the elder walk properly the next morning, let alone dance. 

Kissing into Bambam’s mouth, nibbling on his lower plump lip, Yugyeom knew he couldn’t have Bambam the way he wanted the other tonight but neither could he stop himself from grinding back as he felt the elder move his hips against his own.

“Bambam...we need to stop....we can’t do this.” Yugyeom informed in between his gasps. Bambam began to kiss the younger deeper, tongues colliding in each other’s mouth and saliva dripping off of their cheeks. Their faces went numb from the heat at this point and the shade of red that had appeared was darker than freshly bloomed roses. 

“Daddy, I need you, at least your hands on my skin. Please daddy.” The younger at the pleading of his lover immediately removed Bambam’s probably very expensive jumper and threw it at wherever his hands directed him to. He unzipped the fly of both of their pants, revealing their underwear already drenched in pre-cum. 

“You hands feel so good on me, daddy.” Bambam gasped as Yugyeom brought their lengths together. The grinding of Bambam’s hips alone was honestly enough for Yugyeom to come shamelessly but the warm breath on the elder on his neck and the pleading gasps was a bigger turn on than he could have ever imagined.

Bambam bit into the flesh of Yugyeom’s neck to surpass the loud moans which could be heard by his neighbors, as the younger began to pump their lengths together at a steady pace. The seeming to be endless teasing and foreplay from earlier had already pushed Bambam to the edge of his limits. 

“I don’t think I can hold longer, please make me come daddy.” Bambam whispered into Yugyeom’s ears, making a thrilling chill run down the younger’s spine. Yugyeom himself had been suffering from holding back. The feeling of Bambam’s bear skin on his hands and his neediness when the elder had been dominant just a few minutes ago was horrible for his orgasm. It was always like this, Bambam pushing him to the edge of his self-control until he became a beast.

He could only wish that they didn’t have to hide their love from the world. He could only wish to hold Bambam’s hand without the excuse of fan service and he could only wish to kiss his soft lips in public to let everyone know that the most beautiful man on the planet, belong to him and only him.  
The lovers had soon hit their climaxes together, ending it with multiple bite marks on Yugyeom’s neck and the shape of Yugyeom’s right hand on Bambam’s right butt cheek. The two were extremely exhausted from their activities even though they couldn’t make love to their heart's content.

“I don’t want to move.” Bambam complained with ta huff as he lied on top of Yugyeom on the bed. “Me neither but we have to clean up before room service comes.” the younger replied, petting his fingers through Bambam’s freshly dyed hair. The scent of the hair dye still lingered in the elder’s hair along with his natural odor. 

“Hey, you want to get come ice-cream tomorrow?” Bambam asked, lifting his head to make contact with the younger. “Yeah, only if you pay.” Yugyeom replied, with the toothy grin and eyes filled with affection. He loved every small gesture Bambam made for their relationship; very often it made him wonder what he had done to deserve the elder.

“You always make me pay but that’s fine because I love you.”Bambam replied with his head on the Yugyeom’s chest. The younger knew his heart had began to race much faster than when he danced and he was sure Bambam could hear it but that was perfect. The way Bambam made him feel in second spent with the elder, Yugyeom could never express his emotions with words.

“I love you too.” Yugyeom replied, soon feeling a heart beating just as fast, against his own chest.


End file.
